


lucky that you're around

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: Ava gets hurt on a mission, but Sara is there when she wakes up.





	lucky that you're around

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! The last fic of femslash february, thanks to all who read along this month with me and my epic quest to post one fic a day for the entire month! Here's a little fluff to end the month on.

She wakes, to a pounding in her head, an ache in her right side, and the all too bright lights of Waverider’s medical room.

Not exactly the first place Ava expected to be waking up on in. If she was going to be waking up in the Waverider, there was somewhere else she would much rather be waking up at. Then again, she hadn’t been certain that she would have been waking up at all considering -

“Sara,” the name tumbles out like a gasp from Ava’s lips.

Her heart pounding in panic, eyes suddenly wide open, as she reassess her circumstances. Only letting out a sigh of relief when she realizes Sara is not in the other medical chair. Instead she lingers there not far from Ava’s side.

“Hey, baby,” Sara replies, the softest of smiles on her face. “It’s okay I’m right here.” 

Those words simple enough have a nearly instantaneous effect on Ava.

Her heart calming to a more steady rhythm. 

“You’re okay?”

Sara nods, making a small noise of confirmation, before she asks, “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Ava says, before asking, “You haven't been here the whole time have you?”

“No I-”

“Captain Lance has been here for the past four hours,” Gideon offers. “Neglecting her own care in order to do so.”

When Ava casts her gaze over in Sara’s general direction, the other woman at least has it in her to look bad about that. Glancing away from Ava, the softest hint of flush along her cheekbones, along with the obvious signs of her exhaustion, shadows under her eyes, dried blood still dark against the shirt that she’s been wearing for the past few hours.

She looks like a mess.

One that needs a good night’s worth of sleep. 

In a bed that hopefully Ava can join her in.

“Sara-”

“I was worried about you,” Sara cuts her off quickly. And when she brings her gaze back up sharply to meet Ava’s, she can see the fire still there in her eyes, the concern and worry.

What Ava has done to earn this - this beautiful woman worrying over her - she’s not entirely certain, but she can’t find it in herself to mind.

Still, Ava insists, “You know that I can take care of myself. I’m highly trained by the Bureau,” Ava shifts slightly, letting out a low hiss as doing so pulls at her still clearly bruised side. 

Sara’s back at her side a moment later,  “Gideon?”

“As mentioned before, Captain Lance, there may be some lingering soreness for the next few hours.”

“I’m fine,” Ava insists. Because she is. Because she has certainly had worse. “I calculated the risks and determined that I would be able to survive the hit. I wouldn’t have stepped into the line of fire if I hadn’t been certain of that.”

The words come easily to her lips, even if they aren’t entirely true.

The truth is she wouldn’t have hesitated even if it would have been at the cost of her own life, because the other alternative had been Sara taking the hit and  _ that  _ wasn’t something that Ava could accept. 

Sara was important to her.

More important than anyone else had been in a long time. 

She’d die for her. Something that Ava had only realized when the very real possibility of that had been presented to her. Something that she hadn’t hesitated on, that she would never hesitate on. 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Ava insists.

“You’re my girlfriend, Ava, it’s literally my job to worry about you.”

There’s something Ava should be focusing on there. Sara’s concerned tone, or the way she’s still pressed as close to where Ava is sitting in her medbay chair as possible, or even the fingers holding tightly onto Ava’s arm.

But all she can focus on is the  _ one word  _ that has fallen from Sara’s lips.

_ Girlfriend _ .

It feels silly. 

She’s old enough by now that the word ‘girlfriend’ sounds silly, that the fact that all of this started from what felt like a schoolyard crush and somehow managed to turn into the greatest thing that Ava had ever had was… Silly. 

More than that.

It felt like butterflies making home inside of her stomach every time Sara looks at her.

And that word isn’t helping matters.

“Girlfriend,” Ava echoes. 

Sara pauses a little, her smile soft, “I mean, I know we’re taking it slow…”

That was one word for it.

Seeing as two nights ago Ava was sleeping over on the Waverider, waking up in Sara’s bed, having slow morning sex that they pretended meant that the two of them  _ taking things slow _ . It didn’t feel slow. It felt fast and sudden and a rush of everything all at once, but they also weren’t talking about al that this meant… Maybe that was what slow meant when Sara Lance was concerned.

At least, that’s what Ava had been telling herself until Sara said  _ girlfriend  _ and suddenly everything Ava thought that she understood about their dynamic had shifted, ever so slightly, to a place where Ava was no longer certain what was up and what was down all she was certain of was.

“Girlfriend,” Ava says, again.

“Gideon, I think I might have broken her,” Sara says.

“Captain Lance, I assure you that other than minor bruising, Agent Sharpe is in perfectly functional condition.” 

“I - I want to be your girlfriend,” Ava says quickly, ignoring how her own cheeks burn at the admission. “I mean, we just kissed and everything else for the first time a few days ago and we never really did have that second date, and so I thought - I mean, you said taking it slow. I can do slow, I’m good at slow, I’m good at-”

“You’re rambling, Aves.” 

She was.

But once she started she hadn’t been able to stop and well...

“You’re adorable,” Sara says, annonces it really, like a fact that Ava still can’t believe. What exactly Sara sees in her she’s still not certain. All the best things, apparently. “How are you always so adorable?”

“I’m not,” she insists.

“You are the  _ most  _ adorable.”

Ava can’t handle that, so she kisses Sara, pulls her into her, a place that Sara goes willingly, and kisses her open mouthed and without any hesitation. Sara doesn’t waste a second before kissing her back. 

It’s as breathless and wonderful as the very first time.

At least now though there’s no pirates to interrupt her.

Nothing to stop her from spending the rest of her life kissing Sara.

They pull apart slowly, both needing to remember to breathe, Ava’s side burning from the angle. But it was worth it. Everything about Sara was worth it. 

“Hey, Aves, want to be my girlfriend?”

  
  



End file.
